


Fade Into The Background

by PrincessMisery86



Series: Truth & Consequences. [4]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMisery86/pseuds/PrincessMisery86
Summary: Summary: “Why did I come here? I shouldn’t have come.” - continuation of the Dean & Quinn saga. This is all the summary I can give without giving it away.Warnings: angsty angst, (I didn’t even use one bad word, check me out!).Song & Artist: Fade Into The Background - Ne-Yo.Word Count: 959 (inc. lyrics)Notes: Dean and Quinn saga continued. Takes place after Can’t Lie, Drink You Away and Harder To Breathe. Rest assured I am working on a conclusion.Characters: Dean, OFC (Quinn), Sam, Mentioned: Jody, Donna.Pairing: None.





	Fade Into The Background

**Author's Note:**

> Hey and welcome! So to make long story short, I have progressive hearing loss in my left ear (I have lost 80% of my hearing so far.) Docs say my right ear will also start to deteriorate, there’s no explanation for it and it’s irreversible. I’m not looking for sympathy, it is what it is. But it does mean I have been listening to a shit ton of music lately, every chance I get, which is sparking inspiration for fics. So I’ve set myself a challenge (thanks for the idea @negans-lucille-tblr and @firefly-in-darkness) to write a fic based on a song for every letter of the alphabet.  
Notes:  
I have a few ideas already but don’t have any set completion date, I will write and post as they come to me.  
Fics will more than likely be for Supernatural or Jensen/Jared but will make sure to label accordingly.  
There’s no specific music genre - I listen to everything, rock, pop, hip hop, r’n’b, rap, dance, metal, house, garage, I will listen to anything if I like it.  
Welcome to send me some ideas.  
It may be a whole song that I take inspiration from or just a certain line or lines. Lyrics will be in each post.  
Posting to Tumblr too - @PrincessMisery666

## Fade Into The Background

_Why did I come here?_ It had become the theme of the day. Every time a stranger would look at him, every time Donna tried to coax him on to the dance floor from his seat at the back of the room, every time Sam asked him if he was okay, Dean’s answer was the same, “I’m good,” even though he internally scolded himself, _I shouldn’t have come_. 

Dean had purposely made him and Sam late. Sam had made sure he knew it too. But Dean didn’t care, he’d listen to his brothers lecture about time keeping if it meant he didn’t have to do this. They arrived forty minutes after they were supposed to, Sam rushed through the doors, fixing his crumpled suit as he ran up the stairs. Dean dragged his feet, prolonging the torture as long as he could. He slipped silently into the seat beside Sam unnoticed by the captivated audience.

The church was quaint, white and purple flowers decorating the pillars, the scent of lavender filling the small space. Dean took his time surveying the back of each person’s head, making internal comments:_ that guy needs a comb-over, that hat is ridiculous, oh there’s Jody and Donna._ Anything to keep his eyes from seeing her, though he knew where to find.

At the far end of the aisle, standing tall, proud and beautiful in her white dress, there’s a man standing where he should be standing. Quinn’s smile radiates happiness, it’s the biggest smile he’s ever seen on her. It’s more than a smile, it’s a promise of bliss, before and after today, a vow to love and cherish, a declaration of devotion to someone who isn’t him.

_Why did I come here?_

He’s not quite sure how he let Sam talk him in it. “We’re her only family, we should go.” Sam had told him months before after reading the letter that had been enclosed with the invite.

“She just wants to make up numbers, she doesn’t want _me_ there.” Though the invite clearly stated Sam and Dean Winchester.

“Maybe that’s true but you owe her this, at the very least.”

So he agreed, with the intention of arriving late and fading into the background until he could leave without anyone noticing.

The reception was a joyful party, dancing, drinking, funny and heartfelt speeches had been made, delicious food consumed. Quinn’s beaming smile hadn’t faltered all day, her cheeks must have been sore, Dean knew because he had watched her all day. From the moment he laid eyes on her in the church, he couldn’t tear his gaze away. She had looked over at him once, smiled before quickly looking away.

_Why did I come here?_

The free wine on the table wasn’t strong enough, Dean threw back a shot of whiskey, his gaze falling back to the spot Quinn had occupied moments ago only to find her gone. He scanned the room in search of her.

Then he felt her hand on his shoulder, it didn’t matter how long it had been since he had felt her touch he knew it well. Quinn slid into the chair beside him, shy awkwardness curling her lips at the corners. “This is the part where you say congratulations-”.

He tipped his empty glass toward her, “Congratulations.”

“That you’re happy for me,” she reminded him playfully.

He didn’t have a joke in him, he couldn’t find the humour in the situation because he wasthe joke. He was to blame for her being with someone else, he accepted that but it didn’t mean he had to like it. “I told you before I can’t lie to you.”

“Dean-“ she warned averting her eyes.

_Why did I come here?_

“Dean! Dean! Dean!”

Dean bolted upright in the motel bed, arms flailing to fight off whoever had shaken him. The culprit being Sam.

“Dude are you okay?” Sam questioned watching Dean plant his feet on the floor to as if to ground himself. “You were yelling in your sleep.”

Dean’s rough hands rubbed his face in an attempt to scrub away the image in his mind.

“Dean?” Sam’s concern pulled his brow in close. “What were you dreaming about?”

Dean exhaled loudly, getting to his feet and striding toward bathroom. “A new version of hell, apparently.”

_____________________________

**Lyrics for inspo**  
She looks so good in that white dress  
At the far end of the aisle  
Standing where I should be standing  
Some other man on his face there’s a smile.

I just walked in sat down silent  
I stood outside for awhile  
Wondering why did I come here  
Face it you messed up and now she’s with somebody else

And now all I can do is smile  
And fade into the background  
I’ll say congratulations and I’ll fade into the background

Such a lovely reception  
I sit here sipping Rosé  
Then we catch eyes for a second  
Both of us smile then quickly look away

It’s funny you don’t know what you got  
Till you ain’t got it no more  
Put down my glass grab the bottle  
I throw it back and I shout she with somebody else


End file.
